tantamosfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tantamos Universe
Tantamos Universe: List of Locations Below is a list of locations within the Tantamos Universe accompanied by short Planets Glimra A life sustainable planet filled with diverse land and sea formations with diverse life to inhabit it. Celestial Bodies Lo A moon that orbits the planet Glimra. Mü A moon that orbits the planet Glimra. Ksi A moon that orbits the planet Glimra. Realms of Existence Vuid Relm The realm reaching high above the clouds where breathable air ceases to exist and the place where the stars rest, the comets descend, and the moons encircle Glimra. Upar Firma Relm The realm above ground, everything that encompasses the air and the land together. Niver Deor Relm The realm below the surface, in the dark and fire near the core of Glimra. Relm Ne Videre The realm of the unseen, the veil of the dead that drapes itself over the eyes of the living, remaining unseen who do not have the sight to see it, home to all spirits bound to the elements for various reasons, each with their own purpose or struggling to find their way. Masses of Land (Continents & Islands) * And Their Kingdoms, Natural Landmarks, Important Statues & Temples Embeg / Tübera A land that contains deserts surrounded by mountains, vast valleys, plains, a large amount on mineable resources and caverns reaching into the depths of the Niver Deor. There comes an age where life there is diminished greatly by the eruption of Mont Hore. * Mont Hore A mountain peak which rises above the mouth of a dormant volcano. * Loft Linum A mountain range that is the seat of Mont Horend. The name roughly means 'a high up line of mountains'. * Castle of Hogin A dwarven castle that was built by the people of its kingdom in the name of their ruler, Hogin of the Flame. * Fabri Masin A molten lava basin whose heat is utilized in weapon forging and enchantments. The basin is located within the base of the castle and is used solely by the king and his trusted smith. Urinko A land that is an arid and dry land with mountains dusted with sand and very few sources of water. The desert is filled with clusters of cacti, succulents, and dry bushels. The dry plains are spotted with trees and spiked grasses. Vibrant colors such as pinks, yellows, purples, oranges, reds, and blues are common flowering colors for cacti and succulents of this region. * Anawen A central kingdom commonly referred to as "The Heart of Urinko". The kingdom is constructed of sandstone and sand bricks. At the center of the kingdom lies an oasis and a river that flows through it. * Gret Liber A private library named for the vast knowledge that it contains despite the size of the room its contained in being smaller than one would expect from a library. The room itself is comfortable for those that are within its walls as it is perceived by them, individuals describing it in conflicting descriptives such as "cold" and "hot" simultaneously. The room itself is a guarded relic that holds any answer that any being would seek ever in the history of Glimra '''as it is said, "What you seek is what you will find." A guardian librarian resides within the room and will remove any individual that disobeys the rules put in place such as treating the books with kindness. Those that do not oblige the guardian will be forced out of the room and shut out as it will be concealed from all of their senses. Those who steal from the library may never be allowed init again. '''Malana A land with lush tropical forests, lots of rain and a humid climate. Teeming with fauna, some dangerously strong and poisonous, their environment littered with stone ruins. * Skorpi af Templum A temple dedicated to the worship of the deity of travel, a being of the down dark known as the Niver Deor Relm. Long ago fallen and forgotten temple that has its inner walls filled with sigils describing how to open one of the entrances to the Niver Deor Relm. The wall inscriptions also tell of a magic mirror, a relic of Glimer that remains in the possession of the deity of travel himself. Pictographs of portals, mounts, sailboats and air gliders.